<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're the one habit i just can't kick by reachedthebitterend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969647">you're the one habit i just can't kick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachedthebitterend/pseuds/reachedthebitterend'>reachedthebitterend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, and lots of kisses, post sex and candy, which is all the warning this needs tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachedthebitterend/pseuds/reachedthebitterend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>michael and alex the morning after</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're the one habit i just can't kick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/gifts">BeStillMySlashyHeart</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>posted on tumblr on 04/24/20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey,” Michael says, stopping Alex from actually getting too far.</p><p>Alex inhales deeply, holding the breath in for a second before he turns to face Michael, who is worrying his bottom lip, and is still just standing there with his shirt not buttoned, not that that’s something new. He barely buttons his shirts anyway, but right now Alex can see a mark right below his collarbone, and he <em>knows </em>that he’s the one that put it there.</p><p>But he can also see another mark right in the curve of his neck and he knows that wasn’t him.</p><p>He exhales roughly. “What is it, Guerin?”</p><p>Michael just licks his lips and raises an eyebrow at Alex, “How are you planning to get home?”</p><p>Alex just shrugs, “I wasn’t really thinking that far. I just need to go. So if you would excuse me.”</p><p>“Wait,” Michael says before Alex can turn around, stepping forward, neatly slotting himself into Alex’s personal space, and Alex inhales sharply.</p><p>He tries to remember that Maria is in that Airstream, and that what happened last night was a fluke, a mistake, a one time thing that would never happen again, and that he couldn’t just kiss Michael again, no matter how much he wanted to.</p><p>Michael doesn’t seem to have gotten the same memo.</p><p>He sways forward, chin tilting downwards, noses brushing, and Alex takes a step backwards, breaking the connection.</p><p>Michael blinks a little dazedly, and Alex flexes his hands and looks over Michael’s shoulder and he can’t see Maria, but that doesn’t mean that she can’t see them.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he asks, hating the way his voice breaks just a little.</p><p>Michael licks his lips, swallowing. “I thought-”</p><p>“What happened last night is never happening again, Guerin,” he says firmly, and Michael once again blinks at him like Alex is doing something unexpected. “Never.”</p><p>“You said you felt-”</p><p>“I didn’t say anything,” Alex says. “<em>You </em>did.”</p><p>Michael looks a little confused and Alex just shakes his head. </p><p>“I didn’t want to leave last night because I was hurt and scared and didn’t want to be alone, and I’m not saying that anything happened that I didn’t want, but it was a mistake. You’ve already made your feelings on the matter clear, and I have no desire to get a front row seat to the Maria and Michael show. Last night was more than enough for a lifetime.”</p><p>Michael is shaking his head before Alex is done speaking. “There is no Maria and Michael show. In case you forgot, she’s been avoiding me for over a month. I figured that was a clear indication that we’re not together any more.”</p><p>“You kissed her last night-”</p><p>“So did you,” Michael interrupts him, and Alex makes a face at him, because he’s trying really hard not to think about that part of this whole mess. </p><p>“And you kissed me too, does kissing indicate that we’re also back together?”</p><p>Alex gives Michael an exasperated look. “You know things between us aren’t that simple.”</p><p>Michael shrugs a little and takes a step closer, putting himself once again in Alex’s personal space.</p><p>“Some things are never going to be simple, but I know of one thing that is so easy,” he says, and stops moving, their noses just shy of brushing, his breath hot and heady on Alex’s mouth.</p><p>It makes his eyes flutter shut as he inhales deeply, trying to get it together, but Michael doesn’t let him.</p><p>His hands are warm, and he settles them on either side of Alex’s throat, fingers digging into the back of his neck, slightly.</p><p>Michael breathes out heavily, brushing his nose against Alex’s, and he promptly hijacks all of Alex’s senses, making him forget about everything but the heat of Michael’s hands and the way his breath smells like coffee and a little bit like toothpaste and the way that Michael’s scent, always fills his head making him feel like he’s drunk or high, like oil and sweat and bourbon and like he really needs to take a shower, but under all of that something that smells a lot like the air does right before a big thunderstorm, that never fails to make Alex feel like he’s right on the edge of something too big for words.</p><p>Michael slowly pushes all the way into his space, his lips trembling, barely brushing against Alex’s, but Alex is the one that kisses him.</p><p>He presses their mouths together and his hands are hovering over Michael’s shoulders, and then Michael pushes into the kiss hard, and there is something different about it than how he kissed Alex last night. </p><p>Last night had been something a little desperate but also a little hesitant, like he didn’t know if it was actually allowed.</p><p>Now all trace of hesitancy leaves him as he slides his hands to the back of Alex’s neck and into his hair and kisses him like it’s his mission to make sure that Alex doesn’t taste anything but his mouth ever again.</p><p>Alex gives into the kiss, melting against Michael, and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pushing their bodies together.</p><p>The sweltering heat that Michael exudes constantly sinks into his bones and Alex starts to feel the tingly warmth pushing down in waves from the back of his neck all the way down low in his belly.</p><p>Alex drags his hands up into Michael’s hair to change the angle of the kiss, and Michael shudders in his hold, pushing in closer and dragging his hands to Alex’s chest, and clenching the open collar of his jacket in his fists.</p><p>Alex presses closer, pushing a leg between Michael’s and Michael whines low in his throat and tugs, moving backwards and Alex follows him a few steps before he realizes that Michael is heading back towards the Airstream.</p><p>“No,” Alex says on a gasp, as he drags their mouths apart. “Not there. I’m not doing this with you if Maria is in the room.”</p><p>Michael, who had furrowed his brow in confusion like he doesn’t understand why Alex mentioned Maria,  just nods his head, eyes still on Alex’s mouth.</p><p>“Okay,” he pushes in and drags a kiss across Alex’s mouth, and pulls away quickly.</p><p>“Then why don’t we go do it in our favorite spot?”</p><p>It’s Alex’s turn to be confused, but it doesn’t last long, as Michael moves, pushing Alex backwards towards his truck.</p><p>It’s almost too easy to let Michael back him up against the tailgate, that falls open with a careless twist of Michael’s fingers, and even easier to let him push him back to sitting position.</p><p>Alex’s breathing is shallow and heavy as he stares up at Michael, who is looking at him with wide eyes, like he can’t believe that Alex is actually still there.</p><p>There is a moment of hesitation, where Alex breathes in deeply and just takes in everything about Michael standing in the warm sunshine of the early morning, the rays of the sun catching his hair and dyes the ends almost golden, and his eyes are bright and so clear.</p><p>It feels like Michael is right there with him completely, and last night it had felt nothing like that.</p><p>“You want this, right?” Michael asks, almost bursts out with it, like he couldn’t contain the question.</p><p>Alex lets go of the breath that he was holding.</p><p>“I’ve never stopped wanting you, Michael,” he says, and Michael’s eyes go a little wide, face slack with shock. “You’re the one who’s been saying no.”</p><p>Michael moves forward then, propelled by some unknown force, and he cups Alex’s face in his hands, and looks at him for a long moment, before he leans in really close, nudging their noses together and then tilting his head and pressing a kiss to Alex’s cheek. </p><p>“I’m saying yes now,” Michael says in a low voice.</p><p>“Just for now?” Alex questions in an equally low voice, that seems to tremble out of him.</p><p>Michael breathes in shakily, “Alex, I-”</p><p>Alex kisses him, and Michel pushes into the kiss almost too hard, too enthusiastic like he’s grateful for the interruption.</p><p>Alex should push for them to actually talk about this, but the feeling sinks beneath the rising tide of want that makes him forget about everything but the heat of Michael’s touch, and the feeling of his mouth against Alex’s.</p><p>There is also a small part of him, buried deep, deep down beneath the want and the need that hopes that Maria wakes up and catches them, and he should feel guilty about it.</p><p>He should feel and do a lot of other things other than what he’s currently feeling or doing, but Alex spent the last couple of weeks, <em>months </em>just doing what he should be doing and ignoring what it is that he actually wants. </p><p>For this moment, even if it’s just for this moment, Alex is going to take exactly what he wants.</p><p>He drags his hands into Michael’s hair, and tangles his fingers in the curly strands and tugs tight enough that their mouths part as Michael gasps, a low moan stuck in the back of his throat.</p><p>Alex licks against his open mouth, and then kisses him, slow and deep, taking his time and getting completely reacquainted with the inside of Michael’s mouth, while Michael pushes in close until his thighs are between Alex’s knees, and settles his hands on the curve of Alex’s skull, just resting there, not even holding on too tight.</p><p>Alex drags the kiss on, until Michael is whimpering low in the back of his throat, and the rocking of his hips causes the truck bed to bounce a little, and his fingers are shaking against the back of Alex’s neck.</p><p>He pulls away slowly, tightening one hand in Michael’s hair when he whines in protest and pushes to kiss him again, and dragging his other hand to Michael’s face.</p><p>He presses his fingers to Michael’s cheek, and waits for Michael’s eyes to flutter open.</p><p>He looks at Alex with heavy eyes, pupils so big his eyes look black. Alex slides his fingers down Michael’s jaw, and Michael’s mouth falls open.</p><p>Alex presses his thumb to Michael’s bottom lip, pushing, and Michael flicks his tongue against the pad of his thumb. Alex pushes his thumb into Michael’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue and sliding in.</p><p>Michael makes a low pained sound, and closes his lips around his thumb, eyes fluttering shut as he sucks.</p><p>Alex pushes his mouth open and slides his thumb out of his mouth, slipping two of his fingers instead when Michael whines in protest.</p><p>Michael makes a low helpless sound around the digits, and then sucks them into his mouth, working them like they were Alex’s cock and he was desperate to get him to come.</p><p>Alex vividly remembers every spot that Michael pressed his mouth against him last night, but he never got further down that his waist.</p><p>Alex pulls his fingers out of Michael’s mouth, and drags him in for a kiss, sliding his tongue into Michael’s mouth immediately.</p><p>Michael makes a low hurt sound at the back of his throat, but he kisses Alex back like he can’t help himself before he pulls backwards, dragging his hands to Alex’s chest, and pushing him backwards a little.</p><p>Alex follows the request in the touch and lets go of Michael, moving backwards.</p><p>The truck bed is always uncomfortable without layers of cushion, but at least it’s not hot.</p><p>Michael follows after him, making it impossible to actually concentrate on what he’s doing, not that Michael lets him get too far.</p><p>He barely clears the tailgate with his feet before Michael is climbing into the back, making the truck bed sink a little as he crawls over Alex and pushes him on to his back, leaning down and licking into Alex’s open mouth, and pulling him into another mind numbing kiss.</p><p>He moves away too fast for Alex’s liking and Alex’s fingers snag in his hair, tugging him back down.</p><p>Michael laughs, something warm and happy against his mouth, and Alex kisses him harder.</p><p>Michael pulls away again, this time reaching up to drag Alex’s hands out of his hair, and then he pins Alex’s hands on either side of his head, leaning down close, knees on either side of Alex’s hips, eyes not moving from Alex’s making him feel trapped but in a really good way.</p><p>Alex breathes deeply and feels his pulse pounding right against his throat, and Michael just looks at Alex intently, tongue pressed to the corner of his mouth as he stares.</p><p>Alex looks back at him without blinking, wondering what Michael’s thinking when he leans in a bit too sudden, making Alex inhale sharply, the air catching painfully in his lungs.</p><p>But Michael just darts his eyes from Alex’s eyes to his mouth and then back up, swallowing hard before he speaks.</p><p>“I’m gonna suck you off, okay?” Michaels says in a hoarse whisper.</p><p>Alex makes a low eager noise at the back of his throat, and Michael smiles, sweet and bright, and leans in a little bit closer.</p><p>“I’m actually going to need a yes or-”</p><p>“Yes,” Alex says, interrupting him, and Michael laughs, <em>again</em>, making Alex freeze momentarily, just staring at him before Michael presses a quick kiss to his mouth before he’s letting go of Alex’s hands and sliding down.</p><p>By the time Alex gets his brain back online, Michael has already made quick work of his pants and is tugging them down.</p><p>Alex lifts his hips up a little when Michael makes a low frustrated sound, and then he tugs Alex’s jeans and boxers to his thighs and then moves up, wrapping a warm damp hand around Alex’s cock.</p><p>Alex lets his head fall back against the truck bed, blinking up at the sky, mouth opening around a low moan as Michael jerks him off slowly, squeezing him a little too hard, like he’s trying to gauge whether or not Alex is ready for his mouth.</p><p>Alex lets the sensations sweep through him, wanting to push into the touch, but keeping his hips as still as he can, hands clenched to fists, still on either side of his head.</p><p>Michael makes a low approving sound, and then before Alex can prepare for it, his mouth is hot and wet sucking the tip of Alex’s cock into his mouth, fingers tight around the base as he sinks down with a noise almost like relief at the back of his throat.</p><p>Alex moans, an almost startled broken sound, and his hips buck without his permission, but Michael just goes with it, pressing hot hands low on Alex’s stomach, fingertip slipping beneath the hem of his t-shirt as Michael takes Alex’s cock in deeper, too fast, too soon and almost chokes himself.</p><p>Alex reaches down with his hands and digs his fingers in Michael’s hair, and tugs him up and off his cock, and Michael whines low in his throat, and Alex just laughs a little breathless and disbelieving, looking down at Michael who has the most ridiculous pout on his face, his cheeks flushed red.</p><p>He pulls against Alex’s hold, and Alex tightens his fingers, and Michael’s eyes roll to the back of his head as his mouth falls open on a gasp.</p><p>“It’s been a while,” Alex says, when Michael’s eyes focus on him once again. “Just take your time.”</p><p>“But I don’t want to,” Michael whines, something in his tone like he thinks this might be the only time that this happens.</p><p>Alex just releases his hold on Michael’s hair, and drags his hands to Michael’s jaw. “I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Michael blinks once at him, and then he’s moving again, lowering his mouth and pressing a kiss to Alex’s hip before he’s sucking Alex’s cock back into his mouth. </p><p>Alex slides his fingers back into Michael’s hair, but Michael wraps one hand back around the base of Alex’s cock and takes him as far as he can go without choking again, and then he sucks, humming low in the back of his throat.</p><p>Alex groans and his fingers go tighter in Michael’s hair as every single nerve in his body becomes concentrated right on his cock and the feeling of Michael’s hot, wet mouth and his tongue dragging along Alex’s cock as he bobs his head, sucking hard on the head before he sinks back down.</p><p>Alex loses himself in the feeling, and he keeps his fingers in Michael’s hair, holding on, and trying not to push him back down every time that he pulls away to inhale deeply.</p><p>Michael goes slow and steady, driving Alex a little bit crazy, before he manages to get Alex’s entire cock into his mouth without choking, and then he settles his hands on either side of Alex’s hip, holding them down, and then he stops messing around.</p><p>Alex feels sparks go off behind his eyelids, and he barely stops himself from shouting as Michael takes him all the way in, Alex’s cock practically halfway down his throat before he sucks hard, swallowing around him.</p><p>Alex’s fingers scramble in Michael’s hair, and Michael hums happily, pushing into the touch.</p><p>Alex’s roll to the back of his head and he starts babbling as Michael keeps sucking his cock like he would love to do nothing else for the rest of his life, “Michael. Michael. That feels so good. You’re so good. So good. Come on, please. Please. I’m so close. So close.”</p><p>Michael doubles his speed, and wraps a hand again around the base of Alex’s cock and starts jerking him into his mouth, sucking on the tip.</p><p>Alex comes, head thrown back, mouth open wide, a moan cracking in half as he does, tugging hard on Michael’s hair.</p><p>Alex blinks bright spots out of his eyes, and he drags in ragged breaths and tries to get his brain back in working order, but Michael’s mouth is still wrapped around his cock, and he’s sucking him gently, and Alex feels zings of pleasurepain, going up his spine that are making it even harder to think.</p><p>He tugs even harder on Michael’s hair, and Michael finally lets his cock fall out of his mouth, with a low whine, like he wants to spend the rest of his life warming Alex’s cock with his mouth.</p><p>Alex drags him up to his face, and Michael moves eagerly, pushing in close and kissing Alex as soon as their lips are close enough.</p><p>Alex licks into his mouth immediately, tasting himself on Michael’s tongue, and he groans and slides his fingers to the back of Michael’s neck, digging in and kissing him deeper.</p><p>Alex kisses him until Michael loses himself a little bit, leaning heavily on Alex and pushing his hips against Alex’s spent cock.</p><p>Alex slides an arm around Michael’s shoulder, and wraps one of his legs behind the backs of Michael’s knees, before he pushes and flips them over.</p><p>Michael’s head falls back against the truck bed with a gasp, and his eyes are so wide and surprised and on Alex as Alex leans over him.</p><p>Alex leans down even closer pressing their foreheads together, and he slides one hand down Michael’s chest, scratching lightly.</p><p>Michael moans low in his throat, and when Alex taps his fingers in question right above the waistband of his jeans, he groans out, “Fuck. Yes, Alex. Yes. Please, touch me.”</p><p>The last word comes out as a strangled yell as Alex sticks his hand down Michael’s pants, his belt is old and stretched out enough that Alex can fit his hand comfortably.</p><p>He wraps his fingers around Michael’s cock, and Michael makes a low shocked moan, letting his head fall even further back.</p><p>Alex moves his hand, squeezing around Michael’s cock, and Michael pushes his hips into it, hands coming up on Alex’s shoulders, fingers clenching tight as Alex squeezes a little too tight just to hear the screammoan that falls out of Michael’s mouth.</p><p>Alex leans up a little, not moving his hand much, and stares at Michael’s face. His eyes flutter open and close, and his mouth is open as he breathes fast and shallow, and Alex can just barely make out the way his pulse is jumping in his throat, which drags his attention to the barely there hickey on his neck.</p><p>Alex barely even stops to think as he lowers his head and presses his face to the side of his neck.</p><p>Michael shudders and Alex opens his mouth right against the spot, and bites down, sucking hard, and laving the spot with his tongue.</p><p>Michael moans loud and startled, one of his hands dragging up to the back of Alex’s head, the other pressing down over his jeans where Alex’s hand is still wrapped around his cock.</p><p>Alex sucks harder, and he feels Michael’s cock twitch in his hand, precum wetting his fingertips.</p><p>Alex begins to move his hand again, in time to the way he’s sucking on Michael’s neck, and Michael just pushes his hips up, whining low like it’s not enough, but it only takes a few more tugs before he’s coming, a sound full of surprise being pushed out of his throat as he does.</p><p>Alex lets go of the skin of his neck and just presses his forehead harder against Michael’s jaw, hand still moving around Michael’s cock, until Michael whines low and pained, and drags Alex’s hand out of his pants.</p><p>Alex licks against the wet spot on his neck and pulls away.</p><p>Now there is a purpling irritated splotch high enough on Michael’s neck that he won’t be able to hide it, and darkening enough for Alex to know that it’s going to be there a while.</p><p>“Fuck,” Michael says, voice hoarse. “That was way too intense for what it was.”</p><p>Alex just moves so that he’s lying beside Michael instead of leaning over him, dragging his pants back over his hips with one hand but not bothering to button them, his hand still on Michael’s stomach, wet and sticky.</p><p>Michael moves a hand to his neck, and prods at the mark, hissing a little, and then doing it again, before he looks over at Alex, who turns to face him propping his head in his hand and just looks at Michael.</p><p>Michael just continues to stare at him as they catch their breath, and the insecure, confused feelings he’d woken up with wash over him again.</p><p>Michael frowns, and moves so that he mirrors Alex, reaching out with one hand, to touch the curve of Alex’s cheek.</p><p>Alex exhales carefully, eyes falling shut as that single touch seems to make him feel more than he did when Michael’s mouth was wrapped around his cock.</p><p>“Not just for now,” Michael says, voice low and cracking, but determined.</p><p>Alex’s eyes open, and he looks at Michael in confusion.</p><p>Michael slides his hand down to Alex’s jaw, “I don’t want things to go back to how they were.”</p><p>Alex’s breath catches in his throat, and he feels a stinging in the back of his eyes as he looks at Michael, feeling hope bubbling in the pit of his stomach, but also dread, that Michael doesn’t really mean this, sinking through him insidiously.</p><p>Michael just drags his hand to Alex’s mouth, fingertips just barely pressed to the curve of his bottom lip, “I don’t want to stop kissing you, again. I don’t think that I can.”</p><p>Before Alex can say anything, Michael is moving closer, tilting his chin forward and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Alex’s mouth.</p><p>Alex shudders. “Michael,” he says in a low voice, and he doesn’t know exactly what he sounds like, but Michael tenses in front of him like Alex just told him to fuck off.</p><p>“Wait,” he whispers before Michael moves backwards.</p><p>Michael stays close, and he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, and he looks at Alex intently, like he’s trying to see inside of his head.</p><p>“I’m not saying no,” he starts, and Michael moves backwards.</p><p>Alex moves with him, pushing him back down on the truck bed and grabbing his hands as he tries to push Alex off. He pins Michael down, and leans all of his weight on him, and glares when Michael bucks his hips to push him off. “Just listen.”</p><p>Michael’s face looks mutinous but there is fear there too.</p><p>Alex sighs and licks his lips. “You can’t just expect me to jump into a relationship with you when you’ve been telling me for months that we’re bad for each other and that you like someone else.”</p><p>Michael opens his mouth to speak, but Alex gives him a look, and he shuts his mouth.</p><p>“I need to think about it, and even more so, <em>you </em>need to think about it. Really think about it. And make the choice when you’re not being flooded with endorphins.”</p><p>Michael licks his lips and looks at Alex again, eyes intent, but this time, a smile sneaks up at the corners of his mouth, and his eyes go a little soft, and Alex blinks at him completely confused.</p><p>“Okay,” he says, nodding his head. “But I’m not going to change my mind.”</p><p>Alex gives him a skeptical look as he moves back, sitting back on his heels and letting Michael go.</p><p>Michael sits up, and smiles, making Alex blink at him in confusion. Why does Michael keep smiling at him like that?</p><p>“You want a ride home?” he asks, looking expectant.</p><p>Alex feels even more confused, but he clears his throat and looks around trying to think even though the question isn’t a particularly difficult one.</p><p>His eyes dart over to the Airstream, and he spots a shadow moving away from the window and turns back to Michael who hasn’t looked away from him.</p><p>“What about Maria?” he asks, almost like he’s throwing a gauntlet down.</p><p>Michael’s face scrunches up like he’d completely forgotten about Maria and his eyes dart over to the Airstream before he looks back to Alex and shrugs a little. “It’s early, she’s probably still asleep.”</p><p>And then he slides closer, face too close to Alex’s, but he doesn’t kiss him, just looks deep into Alex’s eyes, eyes bright and warm. “Come on. Let me take you home.”</p><p>Alex bites down on his lip, because he’s pretty sure that she’s awake, and there is a part of him that thinks that he should feel guilty right now, but it’s not big enough for him to actually care.</p><p>He stuffs the feeling down, and doesn’t look back over to the Airstream, as he nods his head. “Okay, take me home.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>